custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
The Gunner Chronicles
The Gunner Chronicles are the storys of Toa Gunner and his adventures, brushes with death, and other close encounters. Chapter 1. The Toa Alpha Gunner felt like he had only been asleep a few minutes, then once again, Toa Fernox was rousing him for another mission. That was the problem with being a member of the Toa Alpha. No rest. Only life threatening Missions. "What is it this time?" yawned Gunner as he picked up his twin handguns. "A horde of chardask demons are marching toward the city on Gonda Nui. We have to stop them." Suddenly Gunner was wide awake. "Where's the team? we're going to need a plan." Gunner was strategist on The Toa Alpha, an elite team of eleven toa who specialized in highly dangerous situations. They had trained hard to carry out tasks normal toa teams could not. "Everybody else is arming themselves with weapons," replied Fernox. He was the leader of this five-star team and he led it well. Gunner slipped his bandolier on and followed Fernox out of his sleeping quarters and into the main hall of the Alpha Base. A large helicopter stood ready, blades spinning as the two toa leaped inside it. The helicopter sailed into the sky as the elven toa prepared for battle. "Hey Gunner, what's the plan? asked Lhurini, a toa of are who was fingering his long blade lovingly. "Well, I suppose we could dig a trench and have half of us wait in it for the chardask to come and have half lure or drive the in that direction. From the trench, we could take them out one-by-one with a couple of well-aimed shots." Gunner finished his briefing looked around. "I've got the trench digging covered," grinned Whenapu, a muscular toa of earth. "As for placing a few well-aimed shots, got that too." He a rocket onto the launcher he carried with him. Every toa on the team had special-built weapons that that took a lot of skill to use, but were among the best weapons around. When the helicopter arrived at the island, it hovered and the toa disembarked, sliding down a rope to the ground. Fernox gave orders to dig the trench and set up artillery as Gunner studied their position. "I see them! The chardask are advancing this way! Hurry everybody!" Gunner yelled and the toa worked faster. The wind was howling around them and Fernox had to shout just to be heard. "To positions everybody!" Fernox was leading a band of six toa, including himself, to attempt to lure the Chardask towards where Gunner and the remaining four other toa were positioned in the trench. Gunner watched as the Chardask drew closer. The fight had began. Chapter 2. The Battle of Gonda Nui Gunner could barley see Fernox or any other member of the division Fernox was leading. The sky was grey with clouds overhead. Dust blew around everything. "When do we attack?" asked Zeuna, a toa of lightning. "Wait until I give the orders," Gunner replied to her. Gunner watched as a toa of ice went down. The chardask were ruthless warriors and had almost complete resistance to elemental attacks. They were formidable opponents. A group of four or five broke through the resistance and charged strait for the trench. "Wait for it, wait for it," Gunner muttered to himself. He was about to order a charge when something went devastatingly wrong. He and all the other toas in the trench watched in horror as Fernox was taken taken down by three Chardask. "No!" This made Gunner hesitate in his command. and the chardask surged forward. "Charrrrrrrge!" Screamed Gunner but his call came too late. As He and Zenua and all the other toa leaped over the trench, the onslaught of Chardask overran them. Whenapu went down first, followed by a toa of water. Gunner fought for his life firing his twin handguns at everything around him. "Rhhhooooaaar!" Gunner was nocked of his feet and trampled by several chardask. He felt the breath of the demons on him and knew he would die, just like everyone else. He had once choice. Summoning all his energy, Gunner began to charge up.'' Must...nova... he thought as he felt his energy drain into one final attempt to end it all. Gunner released a nova blast of magnetism. The world around him collapsed. The Chardask were stripped of their weapons, and armor. Everything even made of metal, no mater how remote began to swirl in a massive cyclone. The cyclone spun faster and faster until it burst in a shock wave nocking everything over. Not a chardask demon was left standing. Gunner felt week, and he collapsed. "What? I'm not dead? I'm alive! But where is the rest of my team?" Gunner felt himself recovering from his black out although he was still week. Gunner found his handguns underneath a dead chardask and picked them up. That's when he noticed Zeuna. She was alive. "Zeuna! You're alive." "Alive...not for much...longer. Gunner...you've destroyed the city." And with that, the toa of lightning passed out of existence. "Toa Gunner!" A turaga of stone by the name of Orunik was walking toward him, flanked by two toa of fire and followed by a large, tall being Gunner did not recognize. "You were supposed to protect matoran from harm. You have destroyed the city of Gonda Nui and several matoran have been killed! "There was no other way. The chardask would have overran the city and killed everybody. I had to nova." "Yes, but you demolished the city! Several matoran died!" The angry Turaga was handed a scroll from one of his toa guards. "For your use of a nova blast which killed many matoran, I hear by sentence you to a life imprisonment of the moon of Lunas Magna." "What? Gunner asked completely outraged. "I did that in the interest of the matoran. By killing a few, I have saved hundreds." "Yes but you broke the toa code by killing, not just the demons you were permitted to kill, but the matoran who you swore to protect. Malleus, take him away!" Gunner shot at the tall being, but to no avail. Malleus waked the toa of magnetism around the head, nocking him unconscious again. "Now, to Lunas Magna." Malleus grabbed Gunner with one hand and with the other, created a geyser of molten protodermis, sending him high into the air. Chapter 3. Lunas Magna When Gunner came around, he found himself on an unrecognizable barren landscape. "What...Where am I?" The large figure of Malleus standing over him answered "Welcome to Lunas Magna, home of the convicts, the delinquents and a few other nasty things I won't even mention." "Great," muttered Gunner. "Just great. Do I even get a trial?" "Orunik sentenced you without a trial, for he feels that you are so obviously guilty that there is no point in wasting the time." "Well," Gunner said angrily, "Do I at least get to keep my weapons?" Malleus replied "Turaga Orunik wishes you not to have them but I will let you keep them." And with that, the titan lord vanished. Gunner stared around his new 'home'. There were high fences, toped with razor wire surrounding a large camp. Beyond it lay barren landscape of hard dirt and few plants. Imprisoned, his team dead and his life ruined. To release his anger, Gunner took a few shots at some yellow and green armored beings, known as the Lunarians, who guarded the camp. "Hey, someone disarm this one! He's got guns!" yelled one of the lunarians, Gunner rolled over and fired a few more times. "If there's a way off this rock, I will find it," he said to him self. Gunner was going to make an escape. There were lunarians everywhere. A high rock face looked the most promising. Gunner ran to the wall and began to ascend it. "Get back here!" yelled the Lunarians, climbing after him. Slipping, and stumbling, loosing his footing, Gunner scaled the rock wall and climbed over the edge onto a plateau. What he found waiting for him was 12 more lunarians, each one with a spear or whip. Gunner reached for his handguns but to his alarm, they were gone! "Looking for these?" A lunarian who seemed to be the commander came up behind him, holding his handguns. "Give them back, or else I will kill the lot of you, beginning with yourself," Gunner said threateningly. A few Lunarian guards laughed. The commander asked sneeringly, "What are you going to do? We're all armed and you aren't. Gunner grinned evilly. "When will you fools learn? Toa Gunner is never, I repeat, never unarmed." And with that, claws appeared out of Gunners knuckles, long and deadly looking claws. "Yaahh!" Gunner leaped at the Lunarian guards. He slashed in the shoulder, got another adversary across the face and finally, sliced the head off a third. They lashed their whips at him and stabbed their spears towards him but Gunner was no going to give in. The commander fired the handguns and Gunner, hitting him in the shoulder. "Oh, no you don't! Those are mine!" Gunner used his power of magnetism to yank his pistols out of the commanders hands. They sailed through the air and he caught them, retracting his claws. Gunner faced the remaining lunarians, holding his pistols. "Back off! Clear out! he yelled. The lunarians obliged, hissing as they went. "I am the master now!" Gunner yelled down to the lunarians. "Any who displease me shall suffer at my hands." Gunner stared out over the vast wastelands in front of him. "Now what do I do? I need a team." Gunner looked back down at the prison camp. ''I could liberate the prisoners with my new authority. They would follow me and together we would find away out of this place. Chapter 4. Toa Ignaduk Gunner found himself, once again, running for his life. The lunarian commander, whose name Gunner discovered was Marcanox, returned with reinforcements. "Eat cytolead!" yelled Gunner, taking several shots with his twin handguns. One lunarian fell but the others kept coming. "Get him! Kill him!" commanded Marcanox who returned fire from a projectile weapon of his own. Gunner ducked, scooped up a rock and using his mask of accuracy, heaved the rock which sailed towards the lunarians, nocking several off their feet. "Take that, you miserable monsters," called Gunner jeeringly at them. A spear sailed through the air and hit him on the shoulder. "Aagghhh!" Gunner turned and fled toward the horizon. He ran as fast as he could, until he found some large boulders to hide behind. The lunarians following, Commander Marcanox stopped outside the boulders Gunner hid in. "Spread out. He must be here somewhere," commanded Marcanox. From his hiding spot, Gunner could see the lunarians searching, jabbing their spears into crevices, and calling "Come out, come out wherever you are. You can't hide forever, toa." Gunner knew they would find him sooner or later so, he emerged out of the opposite side of the boulders. "Woah!" Gunner found himself tumbling down a steep hillside, down toward another prison camp. He thought to himself, They'll never look for me here. Besides, I might be able to find some followers. Gunner crept up silently to the poles and fence incasing the prison camp. Summoning his power of magnetism, he bent the poles inward until each of the pointed toward the cells in the camp. With a sweep of his hands, Gunner released the poles, which flew like missiles, strait into the cells. "What do you think your doing?" asked an outraged voice. A toa of fire with red and black armor emerged from a wrecked prison cell, brandishing a sword as he came. "I'm Toa Gunner of the Toa Alpha and I have just set you free." "Toa Ignadux," replied the other. "If, thats what you call 'saving,' then allow me to save you." The toa of fire leaped at a surprised Gunner. Being a Toa Alpha, Gunner had developed quick reflexes and in a split second, his claws emerged from his knuckles and Gunner parried Ignadux's attack. "Oh, good form, good form, Ignadux said "But how's your defense?" He swiped at Gunners feet this time, Gunner only succeeded in partially blocking him. "Ouch! Why, I'll teach you how a real toa fights," exclaimed Gunner, raking Ignadux's shoulder with his claws. "Why are you here anyway?" "Well," Ignadux replied while cutting cooly downward and backward with his blade, "I was supposed to help negotiate prices of goods sold between the matoran of Falta Nui and the vortixx only, I used violence to solve the problem so, I'm up here. I want to get out of this wasteland." "Well, we share a common goal," Gunner said while blocking a particularly fierce lunge made by Ignadux. Using his power of magnetism, he disarmed the toa of fire. "Now, will you join me in a team of fugitives in order to escape the lunarians and escape Lunas Magna?" Ignadux, unarmed, gave in. "All right," he said. "I'll join you in this team. The Federation of Fugitives. We are going to need more recruits. Characters Federation of Fugitives Gunner Ignadux Toa Alpha (Excluding Gunner) Fernox (Deceased) Whenapu (Deceased) Zeuna (Deceased) Lhurini (Deceased) Six Other Members (All Deceased) Lunarians Commander Marcanox Prison Guards (Three Deceased) Other Characters Chardask (Many Deceased) Malleus Orunik Orunik's Toa Guards Category:Stories